


Robin/Nightwing DCU oneshots

by 5things1987



Category: Justice League - All Media Types, Teen Titans (Animated Series), Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Dick grayson centric, F/M, M/M, oneshots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:09:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 9,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24153346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/5things1987/pseuds/5things1987
Summary: Random oneshots mostly about Robin that I had in my notes.Do not copy unless accepted my your truly:)Enjoy~
Relationships: BarbraGordan/Dickgrayson, Brucewayne/Dickgrayson, Dickgrayson/randomvillans, Jasontodd/Dickgrayson., KoriAnders/Dickgrayson, Selenakyle/Brucewayne, SladeWilson/Dickgrayson, Wallywest/Dickgrayson
Comments: 30
Kudos: 164





	1. That’s why your not scared!?

THATS WHY YOUR NOT SCARED 

In which BeastBoy and Cyborg ask questions, and Robin gives them answers

———————

Raven, Beast Boy, Starfire, and Cyborg were all in the lounge. Bb and Cy were talking quietly in the corner which concerned Raven, but she ignored them.  
Star on the other-hand was playing with slikie on the ground, making obnoxious noises that really annoyed Raven.

Then, Robin walked in the room, phone in hand, and walked to the kitchen. When he walked in the room, BB and Cyborg immediately watched him, still murmuring to each other.

“But how?”

“How should I know!?”

Raven and Stars attention turned to BB and Cyborg, whose conversation was now legible.

“I mean, he has to be scared of him. How can he not?” BB questioned

“I don’t know, but Batman’s scary. Robins just weird-“

By now, Robin had walked back in the room with some water and stopped.

Batman was never brought up in the tower. Ever since it had been reviled that it was a fight that made Robin leave Gotham, the titans decided to not bring him up ever.

“What?” Robin said slowly, looking at BB and Cyborg.

Cyborg and BB suddenly stopped and looked at Robin in fear of what he would do to them for bringing it up. They both looked at each other when Cyborg pushed BB forward towards Robin to explain.

Robin just stood there with one hand holding his water and one on his hip.

BB looked at Robin in embarrassment as he twiddled with his thumbs, refusing to look Robin in the eye.

“W-well... we were just wondering....how are you not scared of Batman?”  
BB finally blurred out, looking at Robin in the end.

Robin, who seemingly should have been mad, looked at BB in astonishment.

“You-what? Your- your scared of Batman!?” He said, fumbling over his words, eyes wide.

BB didn’t know what to say. He looked at the others as if it was crazy that Robin even questioned this. OFCOURSE he was scared of Batman!

Robin suddenly went still and then smiled

“ Oh wait- oh I get it.”  
He said, putting his glass down.

“You get what?” Cyborg asked, walking closer to the group

Robin was full on grinning now as he walked over to the control panel for the tv. He typed something in and the screen looked to be making a video call.

He quickly turned to the other titans and laughed

“You guys wonder why I’m not scared of him? You’ll find out in a sec.”

He turned back to the computer and everyone saw that someone had picked up.....

Batman has his camera at an angle so it showed his side while he typed on the Computer. Probably in the bat cave.

“Yes Robin?” He said, not even looking at the camera.

“Hey Batman?” Robin said, smirking at the other titans

“I’m hungry.”

Without missing a beat, Batman replied,

“Hey hungry, I’m Batdad.”

Everything seemed to stop. The titans. Robin. Batman’s typing. The bird flying outside-

Batman tensed up and looked to the camera in shock, the whites of his mask going wide. He looked at Robin and then glared.

The Titans looked to Robin who was now smiling innocently as Batman’s glare struck him. Full blast.

BB unfroze first

“Did... did he just-“ BB started, trailing off his sentence.

Batman looked to BB and then back to Robin

“Robin, I have a reputation to uphold-“

“Reputation?” Robin said, putting one hand on his hip, “Last time we hung out, you were checking the pool water to see if it was safe for me to go in it. As far as I’m concerned, you have no Reputation except for the over protective dad.”

Batman just sighed and turned the computer off.

“Good bye Robin-“

“I love you!”

Batman gave a deadpan look to Robin

“Say it back!” Robin insisted

“...Robin, I love you.”

He then cut the video cam. The room was silent...

Robin then turned to the other titans

“You guys still scared of him?”

As of on cue, BB and Cyborg started laughing, Raven sat in shock, and Star was just confused.

Robin.... Robin just smirked, picked up his water glass, and walked to his room feeling accomplished.

—————— Hope you enjoyed that! Please leave comments below on what I should write next :)


	2. Royalty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beast Boy asks a Question, and he gets a very fulfilling answer

Royalty 

“So what’s it like?” 

The titans had just gotten back from a pizza parlor after a fight with the hive. They were all seated at the kitchen table. Star decided that they should have team bonding, and I mean... come on- who was gonna say no to her. 

Star was confused at the question that Beastboy had asked her.

“What do you mean friend?” She asked, tilting her head to the side like a confused puppy.

Beast boy shrugged. “I mean, it’s just weird ya know. Your Royalty! What’s it like?”

Star thought for a second.   
“Well, it was not the best experience. I would not be able to go outside if the house without the fear of getting hurt. It also wasn’t my favorite thing to go to the galas. They were a little boring as you might say.” She giggled at the end.

“Same...” said a small voice from the end off the table.

Everyone turned to Robin typing something on his phone. 

“What did you say?” Raven asked

Robin froze and looked at the team, realizing what he had said. 

“Um, I just... I know what’s it’s like at boring galas and parties.” He directed the end of the sentence to Star.

She lit up

“Really!? Are you also the royalty Friend Robin?” She asked with much enthusiasm 

Robin rubbed the back of his neck with his hand, his phone forgotten on the table.

“Um... not officially? It’s... complicated?”

BB and Cy had wide eyes. Robin was sure Raven was reacting the same way, just internally 

“Dude...” BB started, “Your Royalty!? Why didn’t you tell us!”

“Yeah! Royalty! Man...” Cyborg said, looking right at Robin

Robin looked uncomfortable but he knew he had to explain...

“Um... you guys can’t tell anyone what I’m about to tell you, okay?” He said, looked from one of them to the other. They all nodded.

Robin took a deep breath and put his phone in his pocket.

“In Gotham, things are ...different. Um, when I lived there, my... guardian was nicknamed “the prince of Gotham”. When I came along, they changed him to “the king” and I then became “the prince”. M- my guardians family has always been nicknamed “Royalty” because of their wealth and power... so, yeah. I’m unofficial royalty...”

Robin looked around the table...  
Silence...

“Dude... YOUR A CELEBRITY!? NO WAY!” Beast Boy yelled, smiling like a kid on Christmas.

“If your from Gotham and called the Prince...” Cyborg started, “ oh my god! Your-“

“Richard Grayson.” Beast Boy finished, still in awe.

Robins eyes widened at those words.

“How...”

“He may be Beast Boy, but he’s not stupid.” Raven deadpanned, looking at Robin with surprising wide eyes.

StarFire have a confused glance to Robin, “Who is this ‘Richard Grayson’?”

Robin sighed, “it’s my name Star-“ 

“But I thought your name was Robin?”

“It is... but under the mask, I’m Richard.”

He knew Star wouldn’t understand, but he still wanted to try. Suddenly, Robins phone gave a buzz, so he took it out of his pocket and checked what it was.

“Who is it?” Beast Boy asked 

“Just B asking what I was doing-“

“Batman!?” Cyborg shouted 

“No, Bane.” Robin said with intense sarcasm, “Yes it’s Batman. We were talking about Red X when I started talking to you guys. He wondered why I wasn’t answering.”

Raven looked at the phone, “Red X? What about him?”

Robin sighed and stood up, “now that’s a story for another day... Ima head to my room and finish my reports from last week. See ya.”

And with that, Robin walked away, texting rapidly on his phone.

The team just sat there in silence.

“Richard Grayson huh? Shouldn’t that mean Batman’s Bruce Wayne?” Beast Boy voided, looking at Cyborg

Cyborg hummed and looked at BB, “I mean... it would make sense...”

Raven stood up.

“Well, this was a eye opener... I’m going to my room. Don’t bother me.”

Star looked at Beast Boy with curiosity.  
“What did friend Robin mean when he said under the mask he is the ‘Richard Grayson’?”

“Well, Robin wasn’t born ‘Robin’. He was born Richard Grayson. When he began to fight crime, he became Robin to hide his identity. Like me. My names not Beast Boy, it’s just what I go by to conceal my identity.”

Star smiled, “I believe I understand! Thank you friend!”

StarFire then stood up and went to her room, Silkie following her.

“Wanna go play video games?” Cyborg asked Beast Boy, standing up and shifting to the front room.

Beast Boy bolted up  
“Of course dude!”

They walked to the couch and sat down while Cyborg got everything set up.

“Wait, if your names not Beast Boy, what is it?”

BB smiled   
“It’s Gar. What’s yours?”

“Victor.” 

They started playing games as the sun started going down. All was well....

Well, just until Red X came up in a discussion in the morning.

But like Robin said, that stories for another time.


	3. The mall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dick gets back from the mall in a bad mood. It’s Bruce’s job to fix it.

“I WILL KILL YOU DRAKE!”

“OH SHUT UP DEMON!”

Bruce sighed 

“SHUT UP MIDGETS!”

Bruce sighed even louder 

It was currently 8 in the evening in the manor. Dick was at the mall with Babs, Steph, and Cass so he couldn’t break up the fight.

This ment the fight would go on till Dick got home...

Suddenly, Bruce heard a door slam and turned to see Dick. Though he was overjoyed Dick was home, he couldn’t help but notice Dick was glaring...

Oh god....

He was mad....

The other 3 didn’t notice him come in, but they would later wish they had...

Bruce cautiously walked over to Dick who was putting his jacket on a rack by the door.

“Hey Dick. How was the mall?” Bruce asked in a timid voice

Dick suddenly looked from his jacket to Bruce and the look on Dicks face made him flinch.   
Dick then noticed the 3 boys fighting in the background and growled

“Boys! Knock it off!” He yelled, waking ip the stairs to him and Bruce’s room.

The boys immediately stopped and looked to Dick who was now halfway up the stairs . They then turned to Bruce, like they were expecting him to do something.

Bruce sighed and looked to the stairs just in time to hear Dick slam the door to their room Shut. He summed up all his courage and walked up the stairs. 

‘God...’ Bruce thought, ‘I hope I’m not on the couch tonight...’

He made his way to the door and slowly opened it. He say Dick, Face first, on the bed absolutely stiff as a board.

He cautiously made his way to Dicks side of the bed.

“Hey dick......how was the mall?” Bruce said in a small voice.

To his horror, Dick slowly pulled his head up and faced Bruce with a mighty glare.

‘Oh god....yep; To the couch with me...’

“How was the mall?” Dick said in a loud voice.   
“HOW WAS THE MALL!? HOW DO YOU THINK IT WENT!” Dick screamed out hitting bed in anger while facing Bruce.

Bruce didn’t know what to do. So he did the only thing he could think of...  
He kissed him...

Dick was wide eyed at first, but kissed back. He put his arms around Bruce’s Neck. 

Bruce let go and saw that Dick has tears in his eyes. He looked like he would fall apart any second.

“What happened?” Bruce said in a soft tone, swiping the tears off Dicks cheeks.

Dick closed his eyes and pointed his head down.

“The girls and I were walking when a guy walked passed me. He turned to his friend and said ‘That-‘“ 

Dick paused and chocked a sob. He opened his eyes.

“‘ That Grayson. Only good for sex I guess. I mean, why else would Wayne keep him around.’”

Dick then started bursting tears as he shook a bit.

Bruce was shocked. How could someone say THAT!? 

‘I’ll look through the malls cameras tonight and find that bastard...’ Bruce promised himself. 

He slowly put his arms around Dicks waist and brought him to his chest. He patted Dicks head to soothe him.

“Dick... that idiot doesn’t know what he’s saying... I’m so sorry you had to hear that. I sorry...”

Dick looked up at Bruce and kissed him hard. He looked his arms once again around Bruce’s neck, and held tightly. Bruce kisses back, a little shocked at the sudden passion, but went with it.

Dick let go and buried his head in Bruce’s chest.

“I love you... god I love you...” he said in Bruce’s chest.

Bruce smiled, “I love you too...”, and kissed Dicks hair. 

Dick looked up at Brice and smiled. Bruce smiles back. They got closer and closer until their lips were only centimeters apart. They were about to touch again when the door opened.

“So, are you good now? I really would rather not watch you guys make out again.” 

Bruce and Dick turned to the door only to face Tim, casually leaning on the doors frame.

Dick sighed, ” I’m good Tim.”

Tim nodded his head and walked away, leaving the door wide open to Dick and Bruce’s dismay.

Dick turned to Bruce’s chest and played around with Bruce’s collar.

“Ya know..” Dick said, grabbing Bruce’s attention, “, There is one way to make me feel better...” 

Dick looked up to Bruce’s face with a playful smile.

Bruce smirked and walked to the door. He closed it and finished by locking it. Bruce walked back over to the bed. All to took was for Bruce to sit on it until Dick pounced.

Let’s just say, Dick felt much better when he went back downstairs the next morning.


	4. He said it!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bb and Cyborg try to get Robin to say his every-so famous line.

He said it!!!!!  
————

The titans were having a suprisingly quiet day. Star was watching documentaries, Raven and Robin were in the kitchen drinking tea, and the other 2? 

Well, they were coming up with a plan.

“But how do we get him to say it?”

“Dude, can’t we just ask him?”

Cyborg and BeastBoy were currently in the garage, the room farthest from the kitchen.

Cyborg gave BB a glare.

“What do you mean ‘ask him’? He’s not just gonna say it cuz we asked!”

BB threw his arms in the air and rolled his eyes.

“Well what else do we do? Can’t hurt to just ASK!” He said, looking at Cyborg the whole time.

Cyborg just stood there for a moment, wondering if this crazy idea would actually work. He sighed

“Fine, we’ll try it. BUT IF IT GOES WRONG-“

“Yeah yeah! I’ll be blamed, let’s just GO-“

———————-

“I don’t know, I think green tea just has that taste, ya know?”

Raven nodded and took a sip of her tea

“Yeah, black tea is better- oh! You should try Rooibos tea. It taste like Black tea, just without the caffeine.”

Robin raised his eyebrows (although you couldn’t see them) and smiled.

“Yeah, I’ll try it-“

All of a sudden, the two looked to see Cyborg and BeastBoy walk through the door. 

Robin took a drink of his tea 

“Hey guys, what’s up?”

Cyborg just looked at BB, expecting him to do something which triggered Robins Bat-paranoia, but then Cy looked to the wall.

BB just stood there, looking at Cyborg, glaring.

“Well? What do you want?” Raven asked, refilling her cup with the teapot she had on the side.

Cyborg just sighed and looked at Robin.

“Look, Rob..... we, uh, we have a....request?” Cyborg started

Robin raised an eyebrow, 

“Oh yeah? What is it?” He asked, his voice low.

Cyborg and BB just took a step back, in fear Raven presumed.

Cyborg took a deep breath in, but didn’t speak.  
BB was loosing his patience-

“Look, Robin, when you were still with the big man,” ,BB avoided saying Batman because it had gotten negative feedback in the past, “, you had a certain.... phrase-“ 

Robins eyes turned into a glare, but then softened.

He took a deep breath and looked the boys in the eyes.

“Holy villains Batman! Looks like Penguins out of Arkham! To the Batmobile!” Robin half said, half yelled, in a light voice with a slight New York accent.

Time stood still as Robin finished his lines. 

As he was when they walked in, Robin turned back to his tea and drank from his cup, completely disregarding when he just did.

A smile slowly spread across BeastBoys face, and a shocked one on Cyborg and Raven. 

BB then turned to Cyborg and jumped on the balls of his feet sporadically.

“Told you he’d do it! Oh my gosh-“ BB then turned to Robin, running over to him.

“, did you really say that all the time? Did Batman ever say ‘to the batmobile’? How often would villains get out? Is there really a bat cave-“ 

“BeatsBoy calm down!” Robin said, looking to the boy with concern.

BB took a breath in and calmed down a bit, but a smile still on his face. 

“I’m sorry, but it’s just awesome! That’s like, YOUR line!”

Robin smiled and stood up. “To answer your questions, no, I didn’t say that all the time. And no, but I got him on tape saying it once and sent to to Daily Planet. The villains, they got out all the time. At least 3 times a year, each. And yes, there IS a bat cave. We even have a dinosaur and a giant penny inside of it.” Robin finished, walking to the door, a smile on his face. 

“Wait!” Cyborg said, stopping Robin in his tracks.

Robin stopped and looked at Cy.

“Why is everything Batman has named after him? I mean, batmobile? Batarangs? Bat cave? Is there a bat computer too?”

Robin the smirked 

“What else do you expect from an 8 year old Cyborg? He let me make everything, even though he might regret that now. Not like I let him have a choice.” Robin finished, giving a small chuckle at the end. 

“And yes, there is a Batcomputer, I’d play games on it all the time, but to B’s displeasure.”

And with that, the boy wonder left the 3 titans.  
———————————

Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed!


	5. Brudick engagement reaction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a thing I wrote on tumbler, hope you like it 
> 
> Brudick

*location: mount. Justice*

*Superman and Batman are talking when Nighwing passes by. He and Batman share a smile. Superman notices an engagement ring in Nightwings left hand*

Superman: HOLY SHIT 

*YJ stop what their doing and look at the duo*

Superman: OH MY GOD, BATMAN YOU DIDNT-“

Batman: Superman! What is wrong with you-“

Superman: “YOU PROPOSED-“

Batman: “Shut up!”

Superman: “-AND HE SAID YES!”

Batman: “I swear to god if you don’t stop talking-“

Superman: “YOUR GETTING MARRIED!!! OMG-“

Batman: “WILL YOU BE QUIET-“

Superman: *running down the hall* “DIANA! DIANA, OUR BOYS GETTING MARRIED!” 

Yj: 0.0

Batman: *puts his head in his hands as he sighs*

Batman: *turns to face Red Robin* 

Red Robin: *Literally got so bored of the convo started messing with a computer to the side*

Batman: “Out if everyone, I expected you to have a reaction-“

Red Robin: “B, I know your banging my brother. I knew you guys were dating. And yes, I knew you were gonna propose.”

Batman: “How-!”

Red Robin: “Batman, you cant just carry a Velvet Box in your pocket for a month and NOT expect me to find out. Even *kon* noticed it.”

Batman: “I....am honestly not that surprised...”

Red Robin: “Look, I’m all in for you guys getting married. Just, *please* make your walls thicker. Even bats need sleep.”

Nightwing: *walks into the room because he saw Clark running down the hall screaming his head off* 

Nightwing: “what’s going on here-“

Donna: “YOUR ENGAGED TO SPOOKY! WHY DIDNT YOU TELL ME?!”

Nightwing: *turns to look at Batman, who has found a part of the wall very interesting*

Nightwing: “B you didn’t-“

Batman: “I’m my defense, it was Superman who screamed on the top of his lungs-“

Flash(Wally): *runs into the room and crashes into Nightwing*

Flash: “YOUR GETTING MARRIED!? GURL THAT RING BETTER BE GOOD IF YOUR TAKING ON THAT EMOTIONAL ROLLAR COSTER-“

Nightwing and Batman: “Wally!” “West!”

Beast boy: *hinding at the back of the room with Blue Bettle*

Beast Boy: “Dude... what the *hell* is going on-“

Blue Bettle: “It’s the Batfamily + associates. Just ignore it. There’re all crazy.”

————————  
Don’t worry, I don’t write actual book chapter like that🤣 it was just something funny I thought of. If you have any suggestions on what I should write, please tell me in the comments:)


	6. When he’s short

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 5 times Dick was too short for his Family

When he’s short

5 times where Dick is too short for his family 

Jason: 

Dick was walking to the kitchen where he saw Jason sitting at the table. Dick walked over to the cabinet only to find the cereal missing.  
He looked around to see Jason behind him, holding the box. Dick held out his hands but Jason quickly moved the box and put to on the top layer of the cabinet.

Dick turned around and saw how high the box was. He glared as if it was the cereals fault. Jason smirked and walked away.

“Why can’t we just be friends Jason...” Dick asked him, now looking at the cereal in defeat.

“Because your a shortie Grayson. And I don’t associate with short people.” Jason replied, walking out of the kitchen leaving Dick with his sadness, all alone.

——————-

Tim: 

Tim was finishing a report on the Bat Computer when Dick came down the stairs with some files in his hand. 

“Hey Timmy, you almost done? I gotta write some reports for B.” Dick asked as he got closer to Tim

“Yeah, just give me a second.” Tim responded, closing out of the documents he was working on.

Tim then got up and gave Dick a smile

“All yours.” 

“Thanks.” 

Tim started waking away when he heard some noises behind him. He turned and saw Dick fiddling with the bottom of the Chair. 

“What are you doing? Is the chair okay?” Time asked, taking a few steps to the chair.

Dick looked up at Tim and then back at the chair,

“Yeah, everything’s fine. It’s just, you guys always have the chair lower to the ground than I do- that’s all. I’m just making it higher.”

That’s when Tim realized...

Dick was suprisingly short...

“Okay.”

Tim decided to spare Dicks self image and not bring it up.  
He just walked up the stairs to the manor with a big smile on his face.  
——————

Steph:

Step was in the Library when she noticed how short Dick was.

Her and Dick decided to go to the library and get some books on holiday origins so they could read them to Damian. 

Currently, Steph was trying to reach a book that was too high up.

“Hey Dick?” She asked, looking to her left

Dicks head popped up around the corner

“Yeah?” 

“Can you get this book for me, it’s too high.”

Dick smiled and walked over to her.

“Yeah sur-“ he suddenly stopped 

Steph was confused for a second, but that saw what happened.

Dick couldn’t reach it either. 

Stephs face broke out into a smile as she saw Dick struggling to get the book.

“Good effort, but I don’t think you can reach it Dick-“ she started saying before she was rudely cut off.

“I got it! Just give me a sec-“ 

“Dude, just get your boyfriend in here and we can go-“ 

“We don’t need Bruce’s help!”

“Suuuuure we don’t. “  
——————-

Damian:   
Currently, Nightwing and Robin were on patrol. 

“B told me the guys would be meeting up on 5, so we should get going.” 

Robin and Nightwing got out their grappling guns and started making their way downtown to catch a group of baddies. 

They reached a corner to which they could see the guys from.

Robin charged, attacking the guys on the left, while Wing got the guys on the right.   
They each got done rather quickly. Wing just assumed they weren’t trained well.

Wing stood back and looked at Damian

“Contact Gordon so we can get these guys behind bars. Then we can leave-“

Dick stopped all of a sudden, looking up. Damian turned to see what he was looking at and sighed.

Dick was trying to reach his grappling gun, which was just out of reach for Him. 

Damian just stood there as he watched his suragant mother (family joke) struggle to reach his equipment.

“Your pathetic Grayson.”

—————-

Bruce:

Bruce was buttoning up his dress shirt when he heard footsteps outside the door. Dick then walked into the room.

“You almost ready?” Dick asked

They were getting ready to leave for Oliver Queens Christmas Gala. Honestly, they really didn’t want to go, but they all knew that they had to keep up their image.

Bruce finished his shirt and looked over to Dick. He was dressed in a white button up shirt, same as Bruce, but had Navy Blue pants and overcoat opposed to Bruce’s Black.

“Yep. Ready.”

Dick smiled, “Lookin Sharp Boss.”

“Hmm. You look good in Blue...”

Dick have a laugh and walked over to Bruce. He put his arms around Bruce’s neck.

“I know, you picked it out.” 

Bruce smiled, “Does that mean I can start picking your clothes everyday?”

“You? Pick MY clothes? You’d be putting me in short shorts and crop tops everyday!”

They laughed. Dick went up and kissed Bruce. 

Bruce savored moments like this. Holding Dick and kissing him. It made his heart go faster every time.   
This moment was perfect.....But then Bruce noticed it.

They let go and Bruce gave a snicker, looking away from Dick.

Dick frowned, “what?” 

Bruce looked down at Dick and just smiled.

“It’s, it’s just that.... you have to go on the tips of your toes to kiss me. It’s adorable.”

Dick stopped and just looked at Bruce with such betrayal. That made Bruce laugh even harder.

(Que offended Princey sound)

“BRUCE! How could you! You and your orphan cult just won’t leave me alone, will you!”

“O-Orphan cult-“ Bruce couldn’t finish his sentence as he bent down and kissed Dick.

Bruce kept him there for a few seconds, not being able to comprehend what Dick has just said.  
They let go and Bruce just smirked.

“Dick Grayson, you are the cutest person I have ever met.” 

“Hmp!”

Bruce chuckled.

“Come on, were gonna be late.”

——————————————

Hope you enjoyed!


	7. Destiny

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Destiny. Does it really change? What will the Titans think about Robin when he reveals his.

The Teen Titans had just gotten back to the tower, at around 10, all sore from their battle with the Hive. How the Hive keep getting out of prison every other week, they would never know.

Anyways, the team headed to the lounge, Beast Boy flopping on the couch in the process.

Robin headed to his room, muttering about his cape being torn, leaving his bo-staff on a table.

StarFire sighed and sat if the couch right beside Beast Boy.

“These battles are so very tiring...” she said, slowly closing her eyes.

“Yeah, but hey, at least your helping make the world a better place.” Cyborg said from the kitchen, as he was making a sandwich.

StarFire gave a weak smile, “That is very true.”

Beast Boy rolled his head to the side.

“Yeah. It’s pretty cool my destiny is doing this. I mean, being a hero is so cool!” 

“I am also glad my destiny has put me in this placement.” Star said with much enthusiasm.

Raven looked at the ground.

“I hope this is my destiny... I mean, this is much better than being the demon my father wants me to be.” She said in a low voice. 

At that moment, Robin walked back into the room. Star smiled over at him.

“Friend Robin, aren’t you happy with your destiny?” She asked. 

Robin gave a emotionless face, but they knew his next words had so much meaning. 

“Destinys bullshit.”

And with that, he walked to the kitchen, going to make a sandwich like Cyborg.

The other titans were shocked, to say the least. Beast Boy jumped up from the couch.

“What are you talking about!? Your destiny is freaking awesome! Fighting Crime with Batman, and now us-“ Beast Boy started, but was soon cut off.

Robin turned to Beast Boy and looked him in the eye.

“Beast Boy, if I were to follow my destiny, I’d be a Zombie Assassin. Trust me, destinys bullshit.” Robin said. 

He then turned back to his sandwich.

“What are you talking about? A ‘Zombie assassin’?” Cyborg said, not believing a word his leader had just said. 

Robin sighed.

“My great grandfather is the leader of a group of assassins. Their not just normal assassins though. What they do is inject you with a serum that stops your heart, technically making you dead. Yet your brain still functions. They brainwash you until they have the perfect weapon. A weapon that is designed to take orders, and follow through with them. Since I was born, I was destined to become one of them. If Batman hadn’t gotten me when he did, they would have taken me and made me one of them. So yeah, destiny is stupid.” 

Robin finished his speech (and his sandwich) so he started walking to his room again when Raven stopped him.

She glared at him.   
“That obviously wasn’t your destiny Robin. If it was, you would be one of them right now. It’s like how I thought my destiny was being my fathers demon-“

“Raven, just- no! Me becoming an assassin is ALWAYS be my destiny as You becoming a full-out demon will always be yours. Our destiny’s aren’t just going to change, they could happen at any moment. Your father could win a battle in the future, and my Grandfather could find me any minute. What we are currently doing is AVOIDING our real destiny. That’s all we CAN do. And personally, I hope it lasts. Now if you can excuse me, I’m tired. Goodnight.”

Then he left, not sparing another glance at the others. Not really caring what effect his words had on them. 

Because to him, that was the truth. His Grandfather could find out where he is at any second. All he and Bruce could do is hope that when the court comes, they can fight them.

Raven couldn’t move. She was shocked by how blunt Robin had just been. The more she thought about it, the more it had made her mad.

‘Forget what Robin thinks,’ Raven thought, ‘I know my destiny is to be a hero....’

‘Right?’

———————

Wow, sorry that was kinda dark in the end! 

I have always thought that Dicks “supposed to be a talon” arc was pretty interesting. 

I was thinkin,   
Should I make all theses oneshots into their own “books”? I’m not gonna add more chapters to them or any Thing, I just think if your gonna go back and re-read a specific oneshot in a book(as I do often) its easier if their also posted as their own book. 

Anyways, give me your thoughts about that. And hey, if you have any recommendations, they are always appreciated:)

Have a wonderful day/night!


	8. NEW BOOK YOU MIGHT LIKE

Alrighty guys, I wanna tell y’all about something AMAZING!!!

So a fellow creator and I created a book with Crack Quotes from Robins time as Slades apprentice.

(Also there will be some teen titans crack quotes)

If you wanna read it, go to my dashboard (I literally only and this book and now that one).  
It’s called “why did I think this was a good idea”

I HOPE YOU GUYS LIKE IT!

ALSO, Which ship should I do in the next oneshot? I’m thinking of finally doing SladexDick but idk, what do y’all want?

SEE YA 👋


	9. Dude, Wonder Woman’s your mom!?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which the Titans and HIVE get a surprised visit

So there they were, fighting the HIVE once again . 

“Star, look out!” Cyborg yelled out, seeing Jinx’s bolts coming at StarFire.

Luckily Star saw them in time and floated out of the way.

Beast Boy and Raven were handling See-More and Billy While Cyborg and Star were fighting Mammoth and Jinx.

Robin was stuck with Kid Wykkyd...of course.

None of the other titans wanted to deal with Kid because he always seemed to have the upper hand. 

Well, not with Robin he didn’t.

Cyborg watched as his team fought the HIVE with a bad feeling in his gut. He didn’t know why, but he just felt like something bad was going to happen any minute...

But by god, what happened next was not what he was expecting.

Out of the blue, when Cyborg was about to be on the receiving end of Mammoths punch, a hand sprung out of nowhere, and stopped the hit. The 2 participants froze and looked to the side of them.

There stood the most respected Hero they’ve ever seen. 

Wonder Woman.

Her face was in an angry expression as she looked to Mammoth, her hand going down and back to her side as she stood tall.

“And what do you think your doing?” She said with much Authority in her voice.

Mammoth just stood there as if he just got caught with his hand stuck in the cookie Jar.

“Uh...”

Wonder Woman’s glare intensified as she took a threatening step forward to the giant.

Cyborg, on the ground, just looked up in amazement as probably the most powerful person on earth was defending him.   
Cyborg took his gaze off the Amazon and looked over to his team mates and saw them all stop fighting, the HIVE stopping to watch as well.

“Wonder Woman? WHAT are you doing here!?” 

Everyone looked over to Robin.   
He put his Staff away and just looked at the JL member with curiosity with a hit of embarrassment.

“Robin! There you are, my Darling!” 

The Titans and HIVE watched as Wonder Woman walked over to Robin and gave him a big hug, picking him up in the process.

“Kinda need to breath here-“ 

She set him back on the ground and smiled. 

“Oh my Son, I’ve missed you so much.”

Wonder Woman kneeled down so Her and Robin here almost eye to eye and ran her hand through his hair affectionately.

Robin blushed and put his head down, feeling Thoroughly embarrassed but also guilty.

“...hi.” Was all he could muster to say, not really knowing what else to say.

The Woman gave a sad smile, but then gave a straight face as she faced the on lookers.

“Now what are you all doing?” She asked loudly, expecting an answer.

Robin looked at his Team, seeing their suprised faces, answered for them.

“W-Well, the HIVE we’re trying to Rob a bank...”

He then pointed to a building with a huge hole in it with scatters of Money.

“...so we’re stopping them.”

Wonder Woman looked at Robin and then saw the laser guns behind him, ones that were hooked to a car the HIVE had used to break the bank wall in the first place.

She looked back at her Son.

“Robin, what did your Father and I say about fighting villains with guns!? We explicitly told you to not engage.”

Robin, red in the face, opened his mouth to defend himself and his team.

All Wonder Woman had to do what put up a hand, silencing him.

“Even Though you are no longer at Home, which we WILL talk about, doesn’t mean you can disobey our orders. Im glad I got here in time, or else your friend over there would have a serious injury! Your lucky your Uncle offered to Fly me here.”

Robins head went up, as well as everyone else’s, and saw Superman hovering in the sky, watching the lecture go down. 

Robin gave him a glare, and Superman quickly looked away to an seemingly interesting Rock on the ground.

Wonder Woman grasped Robins chin and pointed his face back at hers. 

“Son, would it have killed you to talk to me? To tell me what was going on?”

Robin, once again, looked down feeling ashamed.

“I’m sorry Mama... I just needed to get away for a while-“

“Then why not stay with one of your uncles? Hera knows they would have accepted.”

“...Sorry...”

Diana have one last look at her son before standing up and glancing at the rest of the hero’s and Villains.

“It is too beautiful of a day for such violence, why not enjoy it?”

Everyone was too stunned to move. The Titans were surprised and and HIVE were scared...

“Dude, Wonder Woman’s your mom!?” Beast Boy asked, looking at his leader.

“And Superman’s your Uncle!?” Billy yelped, feeling the Gaze of the Power House.

Wonder Woman looked down at her Son and smiled.

“Yes, I am Robins mother. It is a great honor to meet such young hero’s my son works with!” She said, walking towards BeastBoy with her hand out for a shake.

BeastBoy smiled and shaked the woman’s hand.

Suddenly, StarFire was in front of the goddess, shaking her hand with much enthusiasm.

“It is a great honor to meet friend Robin‘s mother! May I ask for your name?”

WW smiled,   
“I am Wonder Woman. It is wonderful to meet the Girl my Son talks about oh so very often.”

Robin turned red

“Mother! Please stop! Your embarrassing me!”

“Now Darling, how am I embarrassing? All I am stating is the truth.”

“Ugh!”

“Well you DO talk about her...”

Robin turned to his Uncle, who was now on the ground, and glared.

“Say another word and I’ll shove Kryptonite SO far up your-“

“Robin! That is not a way to address your Uncle!”

“...sorry Mom.”

Clark smiled while Robin kept Glaring.

“Now, As much as I love seeing you darling-“

Wonder Woman walked back over to Robin, putting her hands on her hips.

“We have a LOT to talk about. Starting off with your hair. I mean, I will always love and support you, but I KNOW I did not raise you to use THAT such gel! Your hair looks much better down. Was this your fathers idea?”

‘Yeah...’ Robin thought, ‘there’s no getting out of this....’

———————————

I hope you guys love this as much as I do! I’ve always loved the concept of WW being Robins mom and meeting with him during a fight with the HIVE.

——-

I will be doing a DeathstrokexNightwing oneshot, but I wanted to get this one out there as soon as I was done with it.

Leave your suggestions in the comments!


	10. The Man they’ve never met- Slade x Dick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Times have changed and the New Titans realize they need their old leader.
> 
> The problem?
> 
> He left years ago and they don’t know where he is.

(Please ignore any mistakes, I went over it but mistakes still happen)

///////////////

StarFire and BeastBoy walked quietly to Ravens room.   
StarFire has a bad feeling in her stomach. She wasn’t sure if this was going to work, but she was partying it would.

Beast Boy and Her had been talking and decided they wanted Robin back on the team.

Years ago he left without much notice. When asked, he just said he was needed somewhere else. He made Cyborg team leader and Raven second in charge. 

Over the years, cyborg had been doing more and more for the Justice League until he was invited to join. He, of course, accepted, but wanted the teen Titans to become a sort of training ground for new super hero’s. He appointed StarFire, Raven, and BeastBoy as trainers in hopes that someday, the leauge would have more hero’s. 

The three took this position with gratitude, but Star and BeastBoy still missed working as a team of 5. 

And most importantly, they missed Robin.

So their plan was to ask Raven to talk to Cyborg in hopes of Robin joining as a trainer.

They keep walking until they hit ravens door. StarFire knocked gently and waited for Raven to come out.

As expected, Raven opened the door and gave them a questioned stare.

“What’s going on?” Raven asked, leaning on the doorway.

Beast Boy started talking about how he and Star both thought it would be a good idea for Robin to join back in as he did train all of them.

“...I don’t know guys, I don’t even know how to get into contact with Robin-“

“But Cyborg must have SOME way to talk to him, right?” StarFire asked 

Raven stood there for a moment. StarFire could almost hear the gears working in her head.

“...I guess it’s worth a try. We can give him a call-“

Suddenly, Raven was brought into a bear hug from Star. 

“Oh thank you Raven!” Your help is much appreciated!”

“Of course.”

—————————-

“What’s up guys! HAVNT heard from you in a while. How’s the training going?”

Currently, The three had Cyborg in a video call. 

“It is going very well Cyborg! We have had very promising results in the training.” StarFire replyed.

BeastBoy decided it was time to break the ice.

“Um, we were actually wondering about something...”

Cyborg sobered up and looked at his former best friend.

“What’s wrong?”

BeastBoy played with the hem of his sleeve while trying to decided how to word what he wanted to say.

“Well, you know how we’re all trainers, and how when we were just a team Robin trained us...”

“Yes?”

“Uh, we’ll, we were wondering if Robin could be brought back into the team to help train with us?”

It got quiet. BeastBoy looked up to see Cyborg sitting there...

“Well, first off, he’s not Robin anymore.”

“WHAT!?”

“He stopped being a hero?”

“Whe did this happen!?”

Cyborg told them to calm down.

“Um, what I mean is he doesn’t go by Robin anymore. He stopped being Robin when he left the titans.”

Raven fixated her eye on Cyborg.

“If he’s not Robin, what’s he going by now?”

“He’s Nightwing, hero of Blüdhaven and occasionally Gotham.”

“Even if he’s not Robin, we still want him here.”

“Hey Cyborg! All the bats are here for analysis- who are you talking to?”

The 4 participants looked to see Green Lantern behind Cyborg with a folder in hand.

“Just talking to the Titans. Hey, is Nightwing here?”

“Yeah, but be careful, the demons with him.”

Cyborg rolled his eye and looked back to the titans.

“I can beam you guys here if you wanna talk to him?”

Well, there was a good start...

———————-

StareFire almost couldn’t believe her eyes when she walked into the watch tower. All the screens monitoring different things were so fascinating. Yes, they had these monitors in their tower, but seeing as this was the justice leagues just made it all the more exciting. 

She saw BeastBoy touching basically everything he could while Raven smacked his hand away from the switches. 

“Welcome to the Watch Tower.”

The three turned to see Cyborg. He was still the same, but parts here and there were a little different.

Star smiled and ran up to him to give a big hug

“Oh Cyborg is it wonderful to see you in person! We miss you at the tower!”

Cyborg chuckled and huged her back.

“It’s great to see you too Star. What’s up Raven, BB.”

Raven and BeastBoy walked up to Cyborg and Star as the two let go and stood next to each other.

“It’s going as well as it can, ya know, if only BeastBoy would stop touching things.”

“Well sorry if I’m excited-“

Cyborg gave another laugh.

“Guys, it’s cool. There’s no harm in messing with the screens, trust me-“

“-And now she’s on the loose AGAIN! The stunt you pulled was absolutely stupid Grayson!”

The team stopped and turned around to see a boy in what looked like the Robin outfit seriously walking out of a door.

A man in a black and Blue suit followed the kid and sighed.

“Robin, what I did was necessary. Sometimes you just got to think outside the box-“

The boy flipped around and looked at the man.

“That wasn’t thinking outside the box, that was just stupidity. Because of your heartfelt decisions, another villain is now on the loose with no punishment or any minor consequences! It is a mistake to make decisions just based on what your heart feels at the moment!”

The man kneeled on the ground and put a hand on the boys shoulder.

“Damian, some of the best decisions I’ve ever made or because of how my heart felt. The reason why you’re Robin is because I felt that way in my heart, that you would be able to take on the mantle and make me proud. What I did today was A good decision. If you just attack villains without hearing their side, the fight never ends unless one of the parties die. All villains want is to be heard and for their thoughts be taken seriously. By asking poison ivy why she was so mad, I was able to stop the problem in itself. Now that I learned why Pamela was so angry in the first place, I was able to explain to her an alternate method to achieving what she wants in a legal way.”

The boy just looked down and then looked back up with anger.

“Yet with all that planning about poison ivy you still haven’t been able to Wilson from doing harm? He’s a mercenary and yet you are still having interactions with him!”

The man froze and looked up. He saw the titans and his eyes widened. He looked back at the boy and stood up.

“We will discuss this later. No matter what happened today, you still did a good job. Now go find your team, your meeting with the league is starting soon.”

The boy gave a stiff nod and left out a door. 

The man looked over to Cyborg and gave a weak smile as he walked over.

“Hey Cy... Titans...”

Cyborg turned to the titans and pointed at the man.

“This, is Nightwing...”

All three of them froze as their eyes widened.

“Robin!?”

The man, now identified as their old team mate gave a smile and a shrug.

“Heyy...what are you guys doing here?”

StarFire ran up to him and gave him a hug.   
She had missed him so much. Ever since they had their onetime kiss, she hasn’t stopped thinking about him. 

She could sense he was hesitant to hug back, so she let go but gave a big smile.

“I can’t believe it’s you! Oh I missed you so much Robin!”

“Uh, nice to see you too? And I, uh, I go by Nightwing... you saw the new Robin earlier....”

Raven stepped up and put a hand on his shoulder.

“You look good, and you seem to be training him well.”

Nightwing gave a smile and said a quiet thanks.

“So uh, what are you guys doing here? As far as I know, you three are still at the tower. Training new recruits I hear? Good for you guys.”

StarFire walked a few steps back and grasped her hands behind her back.

“The new hero’s are doing very well! Umm, but speaking of training...”

Cyborg turned to Nightwing and gave a neutral face.

“They want you to go back to being a Titan. Help the new kids, train them...”

Nightwing stopped and glanced over the titans. He took a step back and glanced around to see all possible exits.

“Uh, I can’t. I have... other things that need to be taken care of. Prior engagements that I can’t just...walk away from. I’m sorry.”

Their faces fell as they heard the verdict. 

StarFire didn’t know what was going on, but she knew this wasn’t the Robin she remembers...  
All the confusion she’s had over the years suddenly turned to anger as her face turned into a scowl.  
She bursted.

“What has happened to you? First you leave, then when we finally see you again, you are hesitant to talk to us? I thought... I thought we had something! How, how dare you-“

“Am I interrupting something?”

Everyone stopped as they heard the voice. Behind the the titans was a man they all knew.

“Slade!?” BeastBoy yelled, moving into a defense.  
The other Titans moved along side BeastBoy when Nightwing ran infront of Slade, almost looking as if protecting him.

“Guys stop! It’s okay!”

Raven glared at the man and then looked at Nightwing.

“What’s wrong with you!? Why are you protecting him? If my memory serves, you hate him as much as we do!”

Nightwing just looked at Raven with a Frown and then looked behind him at Slade, and then back to StarFire.

“I...guys it’s complicated-“

“Bull! Dude, what’s going on!?”

“Wing, you gotta tell them something...”

Nightwing and Cyborg just stared at each other. 

Slade, from behind Nightwing, cleared his throat to get the others attention.

“I don’t know why you all are here, but I just wanted to talk to Nightwing-“

BeastBoy glared extra hard at the man.

“What ever you have to say to him, you can say it infront of us!”

Nightwings eyes widened.

“G-guys you *really* don’t have to do this, I can handle it-“

StarFire then grabbed Nightwing and threw him behind the titans, so now they would be protecting him.

“What do you want with him?” She asked loudly, eyes glowing with rage.

Slade just looked at them and sighed. He looked down at Nightwing and tilted his head to the side a bit.

“Well, I was going to ask what he wanted for dinner since our reservations are now invalid because restaurant we were going to go to, is now closed.”

“...WHAT!?”

The titans let their guard down. 

Dinner?

Slade put one had on his hip and just stared at Nightwing, waiting for him to answer.

The titans looked over to see Nightwing looking at Slade with a heavy blush over his face.

“Uh... I think we can just eat at, uh...home?”

Slade, being satisfied with the answer, nodded.

“Alright. Well, hate to cut this reunion short, but my fiancé and I must be going. Good day to you all. Come on Pretty Bird.”

Nightwing looked at the titans and walked over to Slade. 

“Uh, it was great seeing you all?”

“Smooth birdy, very smooth.”

“Well your the one who just blurted it out!”

“Did you really think you’d leave here today with them not knowing?”

Nightwing looked down and fiddled with his suits hem.

Slade wrapped a hand around his fiancé and turned to walk down the hall, away from the startled titans. Nightwing went with him, putting his hand on Slades shoulder as they walked.

As they walked out of sight, cyborg turned to the Titans.

“Uh, look. I know this is a lot for you guys to take in, but Nightwing and Slade are an item and have been for a while. Last I heard, Slade had proposed and Wing said yes...”

Star just looked at her old friend and let out a few years.

“But... I thought we had... something? How could he just- and with SLADE!? I...”

Cyborg put a hand on her shoulder.

“StarFire, I know your upset, but the Robin we knew wasn’t... real? Uh, what I mean is, He’s gone through a lot. Is Slade a bad choice? I think so, but if it makes him happy, I’m willingly going to support him, and I think you should too.”

StarFire walked out of Cyborgs grasp and turned to her fellow titans.

“I believe it is time we leave. I see now that this was a mistake.”

“Star-“

“No. We will go back to the tower. Tell... tell Nightwing that if he ever changes his mind, we will always have an opening for him. Let’s go.”

The only thing StareFire felt as her team left was a strong sense of betrayal.

Had she done something wrong? 

—————————-

“What’s eating at you kid, you don’t look so good.”

Dick looked over to Slade as he saw the man sit down on their bed next to him.

“Excuse you, I always look good.”

Slade rolled his eye and put an arm on Dicks hip.

“Hilarious. Seriously, was it seeing your old team?”

Dick sighed as he Leaned into Slades side.

“I just... Star looked so upset. I can’t help but feel guilty...”

“Dick...”

Slade gripped Dicks chip and kissed him.

Dick immediately fell into it, feeling content with Slades warmth pressed against him.  
He raised a hand and wrapped it around Slades neck, pulling him closer.

Slade then put both hands on Dicks hips and pulled the smaller male onto his lap. His hands bit leaving his hips.

Dicks other hand travelled towards Slades hair, entangling into his hair.

A soft moan left the younger mans throat when Slade decided to pull off, looking Dick in the eyes.

“You didn’t do anything wrong. You had a duty elsewhere and did your job. No one can fault you for that.”

Dick gave a small smile and put one hand on Slades chest.

“You always know what to say...”

Dick pushed Slades upper-half down and straddled him as he bent down and kissed the man, letting another moan escape.

Dick knew leaving the Titans was the only option all those years ago. He had to leave when Tim came into the picture. Good thing he did because shortly came Damian and that’s when the hard work began.   
Bruce needed Dick, and the two knew it.

He knew he needed to make things right with the Titans, but that could wait for another time. 

Right now, he just needed to be with his Fiancé in their new home.

//////////////////

So there’s the first Sladin oneshot! Hope you guys liked it!

Which ship should I do next? I’m thinking either Jaydick or Birdflash, but you guys can decide! 

Hope you guys enjoyed this and thanks for reading!


	11. Future us?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically, Future Robin and Slade join the chat

Slade...

It just had to be Slade.

“Robin, you honestly think you can get away from me again? How... childish-“

“You really need to stop talking!”

Slade had teamed up with the HIVE and were actually doing well...

Cyborg had gotten a ping on the Computer that Slade and the HIVE were gathered in a warehouse on the far side of town. Now Robin being Robin immediately wanted to go see what was going on. 

So here they were, fighting the HIVE and Slade, and kinda losing.

Robin dodged another punch from Slade as he looked over to his team. 

When the Titans had gotten to the warehouse, they saw a seemingly large machine covered with a large cloth. The HIVE had obviously had a plan and ofcourse Slade had helped.

Slade went to hit Robin again, this time getting the boy on the stomach, making him fall to the ground. 

“Robin, just give up. You know your not going to win.”

Robin gasped for air as he felt a definite bruise he would feel later, starting to form. 

“Well if you told me your plan, I might even consider it!”

Robin jumped up and went to strike Slade when he backed away. 

“What the _hell_ is that thing?”

The two turned around and saw Cyborg, who had ripped off the sheet, just staring at the machine. 

It was very large with a control panel connected to the left side. It was bronze with a LOT of gears and coils all over it.

Robin turned to Slade.

“...I have absolutely no idea what that is.”

“What do you mean you ‘don’t know what it is’!? Your partners made it!”

Gizmo gave a smile and turned to Slade and then to the titans.

“This, is a **TIME MACHINE**!”

...

“... _excuse me_?”

Gizmo glared at Slade for the comment, but then turned to Robin.

“You always say how you’ll never be Slades apprentice-“

“Because I won’t.”

“-SO, we created a time machine and inserted both yours and Slades DNA into the match box to bring your future selves here-“

“ ** _EXCUSE ME_**!?”

Gizmo was getting real tired of Slade and Robin at this point, but keep going.

“Then when they ARE here, you’ll see that your his apprentice in the future!”

“...this is the stupidest thing I have EVER heard.”

“As much as I hate to agree with Slade, this is so stupid. You don’t even know if that thing works-“

Jinx shoved past Gizmo and looked at Slade.

“We’re doing you a FAVOR! Once Robin sees his future self as your Ward, he will give up-“

“NO I WONT-“

Slade walked up to Jinx and towered over the poor girl.

“You are not doing this- how did you even get our DNA?”

Billy bounced up at the question.

“Well, I noticed that during one of your fights, Robin sliced you with a Bird-a-rang but neglected to take it home, so I just grabbed it. As for Robin...well he’s bled from hits so we just collected it.”

Slade just look at the kid, anger overwhelming him. He turned back to Gizmo and saw him by a lever.

“Don’t you dare-!”

The imp had pulled the lever...

Suddenly, the machine started making noise, and not a nice one.

Slade stood in-front of Robin, almost as if protecting him if anything went wrong, when the platform on the machine started glowing.

Then, two figures were thrown on the concrete floor.

“Fuck! What the hell...”

“OW! Hey, what-“

Everyone stopped.

One of the men quickly stood up. He looked like Slade, but the costume was just...different.

There was a definite change in colour, as there was more orange parts of the costume. The helmet Slade wore was now more of a mask. There were many pouches as well as 2 guns strapped to the mans belt.

But most importantly, there were 2 katanas on the mans back shaping an X.

The man, future Slade, looked around and froze.

“Uh...Nightwing, you might wanna look at this.”

“Mother fucker, that HURT-“

The other man, who was most likely future Robin was VERY different.

He was in a black one piece, skin tight suit with a blue accent over his arms going down his arms all the way to his fingers. He had a much more slender form than Slade with Fluffy Black hair parted to the side with a domino mask covering his eyes.He had a utility belt with a few pouches and 2 eriscmasticks strapped to his back.

The man was still on the floor, mad about his injury’s of being thrown on concrete, when he looked up.

“That’s gonna leave a bruise- ... _oh shit_.”

The man stood up and looked around.

No one moved.

“Holy shit, it **WORKED** -“

“I told you it would-“

“Um...could someone please explain what’s going on?” The future Robin said.

Slade(present) looked at the HIVE and couldn’t believe what they had just done.

Gizmo looked at the two newcomers and gave a mad smile.

“I brought you two from the future so we could prove Robin would be Slades apprentice and should just give up fighting it!” 

“...that is the stupidest thing I have ever heard.”

“Agreed.”

“Oh come on! Ya know what, just tell Robin what he needs to know and I’ll send you guys ba- oh no...”

The future Robins eyes widened. 

“What do you mean ‘Oh no’!”

Gizmo looked at the machine and then at him.

“Um...it used a lot of energy bringing you here...so...”

The future Slade glared at the boy.

“So I’m guessing it’s going to need a re-charge?”

Gizmo just nodded.

The future men looked at each other and sighed.

“Well shit...”

“Indeed.”

________  
  


PART ONE DONE!

so whatcha think? Good, bad, kinda both?


End file.
